


Valentine's Day

by RandomHyuuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHyuuga/pseuds/RandomHyuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and everyone has a gift...except Hinata. Sasuke's going to do something about that. SasuHina fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story. By the way, when I say something about a food resembling a heart, I do NOT mean a human heart.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke hid behind a tree as he watched the others exchange Valentine's Day gifts. Everyone seemed to get one. As he looked around the group, he noticed one girl without a single Valentine. Sakura had received some from Naruto and Rock Lee. Ino had gotten some from Chouji and Shikamaru. Neji gave one to Tenten. All of the girls had been given presents, except Hinata.

Sasuke looked around for Kiba and Shino, but couldn't find them anywhere. He sighed and walked out from behind the tree. He immediately regretted it.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura and Ino both squealed. Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitching. "Sasuke-kun, I have a Valentine for you!!!" they both said in unison. Sakura and Ino didn't like how the other was stealing their lines, so they started fighting.

Sasuke sighed again and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. Sakura and Ino instantly stopped fighting and stared at the box with extreme desire in their eyes. Sasuke was almost sure that they would have pounced on it like animals if he left it on the ground for them to fight over. "Who's that Valentine for, Sasuke-kuuun?" Ino asked sweetly.

Sasuke almost gagged. "Not for you," he shot back coldly.

Ino's face fell and Sakura started jumping up and down. "That means it's for me!!" she shrieked with happiness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not for you either." He could see Ino snicker from the side of his eye. He ignored them and walked over to a surprised and disoriented Hinata. "It's for you," he said softly.

Hinata's face turned bright red as she felt everyone's eyes on her and Sasuke. She slowly reached for the present and picked it up with trembling fingers. "Th-thank you, Sasuke-san," she stammered.

Sasuke's eyes didn't leave her face. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked warmly. Hinata's fingers started fumbling with the small box, but she couldn't quite get it. Sasuke laughed. "Here, let me help you." He put his hands on top of hers and assisted her in opening the Valentine.

Hinata smiled as she looked inside of the box. "Did you make this?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and she smiled even bigger. He had made her a cinnamon roll. She felt a blush quickly slide back onto her face. "Th-thank you very m-much, Sasuke-san! It l-looks so delicious," she said happily.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush a little from what she said. "Well… I owe you for this morning," he said, trying to act like he didn't care.

"T-this morning?" Hinata asked confused.

Sasuke smiled and lightly poked her forehead. "At least try to remember, Hinata-chan."

\---

_Hinata walked silently as she held a basket in her hand. She was supposed to pick some vegetables at a garden and go straight home, but she became distracted by something she had picked. In her hand, she held a heart shaped tomato. She had never seen something so amazing before in her life. Sure, she had seen tomatoes that resembled hearts, but never one that was so perfect. She smiled as she looked at it. It was strange how she had found it on Valentine's Day. 'It must be a sign. A sign that maybe this year I'll be able to confess…' She giggled softly at the thought._

_Right as she turned a corner, her head smacked into something hard and she fell to the floor. "Hey!" Hinata looked up in alarm. She had hit somebody!_

_"S-Sasuke-san?" she asked, trying to see if that was really who was in front of her._

_Sasuke blinked twice and then slowly nodded. "Sorry Hyuuga, I wasn't watching where I was going," he mumbled._

_Hinata smiled. "That's o-okay, Sasuke-san." She stood up and dusted herself off. Sasuke stood up, too. After a few seconds, the silence was getting starting to get a little awkward, so Hinata decided to say something. Just as she was about to, she heard a low grumbling sound. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. She looked behind her and all around the two of them, but couldn't find the source of the noise. Two seconds later, she heard it again. She quickly turned to face Sasuke and noticed that his face was red. She giggled. "S-Sasuke-san, are you h-hungry?" she asked._

_Sasuke looked away from her. "No." Another low growl escaped from his stomach again. Hinata started laughing. Sasuke could feel a light flush appear on his cheeks. "Stupid stomach…," he mumbled quietly._

_Hinata turned around and picked up the heart shaped tomato. "H-here you go, Sasuke-san. Y-you can h-have this tomato, i-if you want," she stammered._

_Sasuke looked at the tomato and then sighed. He was hungry and he was being offered a tomato. He couldn't pretend anymore. He grabbed the tomato from Hinata's hands and took a bite. It was delicious! He coughed to hide his happiness and said, "Thanks, Hyuuga."_

_Hinata smiled and said, "Y-your welcome!"_

\---

"Oh!" Hinata said as she remembered the tomato from that morning. "You d-didn't need to g-get me anything."

Sasuke smiled. "No, I did. You gave me my favorite thing to eat, so I got you yours."

Hinata blushed. 'That was nice of him.'

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said. "There was another reason I made you that cinnamon roll."

Hinata looked at him curiously. "W-what was the o-other reason?"

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips to hers. Everyone who had been watching the two of them felt their faces burn bright red. Some were from embarrassment, others from anger. The kiss lasted eight seconds before Sasuke pulled away. "I like you," he said with a satisfied look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you do!
> 
> ~RandomHyuuga


End file.
